Die Schlange und der Löwe
by N1k
Summary: Öhm ja...lest es einfach!


**Vorwort**

****

Diese Geschichte ist für alle Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und Muggle, die über Vorurteile hinweg sehen und nicht auf den Fehler herumreiten, die unsere Vorfahren begangen haben. 

**Zu dieser Geschichte wurde ich zum Einen durch die Lieder von Dido inspiriert, deren Texte ich sehr gut finde und die ich in diese Geschichte auch eingebaut habe. Es entfielt sich also, der englischen Sprache mächtig zu sein. Zum anderen hat natürlich meine Muse einen großen Anteil daran, die mich immer wieder aufs neue inspiriert. Leider weiß ich nicht wer oder was sie ist und so kann ich ihr auch nicht danken. Ich hoffe, dass Euch die Geschichte gefällt und wenn nicht, dann habt ihr halt Pech und eure Zeit verschwendet.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen **

**Zecke**

**Anmerkung:**** Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Handlungsorte gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling. Die Texte selbstverständlich Dido bzw. Girl Thing, Robbie Williams und Ricky Martin, aber Jack, Jate, Marc, Alex, Alice, Patricia, Monica, Stephanie, Albert und Stanley nur mir!!! So jetzt aber viel Spaß!  **

**_Die Schlange und der Löwe_**

In Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, in Schottland, gab es vier Häuser. Jeder Schüler, der nun an diese Schule kam wurde einem der Häuser zugeteilt. War er mutig und tapfer, so kam er nach Gryffindor. War man gerecht, treu und hilfsbereit wurde man nach Hufflepuff geschickt. Wer geschwind im Denken und weise war, der kam nach Ravenclaw. Doch List und Tücke, aber auch wahre Freundschaft regierten in Slytherin. Seit je her gab es Streitigkeiten zwischen den Gryffindors und den Slytherins und niemand dachte auch nur darüber nach, dass es einmal anders sein könnte.

**So kam es, dass die besten Freunde sich nie fanden, die stärksten Freundschaften nie geschlossen wurden und die größte Liebe nie zu Stande kam. **

**Auch bei Jate und Jack war es nicht anders. Sie waren mit dem Wissen über die vier Häuser und deren Differenzen an die Schule gekommen, dass schon seid Jahrhunderten von einer Generation zur nächsten überliefert wurde. **

**Jate war eine Slytherin, wie sie im Buche stand. Sie hatte eine feste Clique um sich geschart und jeder der nicht dazugehörte, hatte ein schweres Leben. Sie was eine Ausgeburt an List und Tücke und eine Meisterin darin anderen die fiesesten Streiche zu spielen. Ihr größter Spaß war es die jüngeren Schüler aus Gryffindor zu ärgern. Abgehalten wurden Jate und ihre Freunde, Alice, Patricia, Marc und Alex nur von einer Truppe älterer Gryffindors um den Siebtklässler Jack Brown. Jate konnte ihn auf den Tod nicht leiden und sie hätte sich manchmal zu gern mit ihm angelegt. Doch sie war ein Jahr jünger und wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Sie war halt keine Gryffindor, die sich ihren Feinden offen stellten, egal wie aussichtslos die Situation auch sein mochte. Jate war auf dem Weg zu Mugglekunde. Obwohl sie viele der Eigenschaften besaß, die man einer Slytherin zuschrieb, so konnte man ihr nicht nachsagen, dass sie mugglefeindlich wäre. Als Albus Dumbledore Schulleiter geworden war, wurde Muggelkunde wieder eingeführt und so war nun Jate auf den Weg dorthin.**

** Jack Brown war ein Gryffindor, wie er im Buche stand. Er war mutiger, als der Rest seiner Freunde und bewies das auch bei jeder Gelegenheit, wofür ihm die Mädchen zu Füßen lagen und ihn seine Freunde, Stanley, Albert, Monica und Stephanie, bewunderten. Monica war Jacks Zwillingsschwester und Stephanie war deren beste Freundin und gleichzeitig Jacks Ex. Die Sache zwischen den beiden war schon längst gegessen und Stephanie gehörte nun mal irgendwie zur Familie. Im Moment war Jack auf dem Weg zu Mugglekunde, zusammen mit dem Rest seiner Truppe. Als er ins Klassenzimmer kam saß nur eine einzige Person dort. „Ausgerechnet die" sagte Jack zu Monica und ließ sich in der vorletzten Reihe nieder. In der  letzten Reihe saß, einsam und verlassen, Jate. Sie war fast die einzige Slytherin in diesem Kurs. In Mugglekunde hatte die 6. und die 7. Klasse gemeinsam Unterricht und aus jedem Haus waren Schüler vertreten. Nach und nach füllte sich der Raum mit munter schwatzenden Hufflepuffs du in ihren Büchern vertieften Ravenclaws. Beim Anblick dieser rollte Jate mit den Augen. Sie hatte heute keine Lust mehr auf Unterricht und das diese dämlichen Tussis aus Hufflepuff vor ihr auch noch ständig giggelten, passte ihr überhaupt nicht. Aus Langeweile begann sie ein paar Ravenclaws mit Papierkügelchen zu bewerfen, bis ihr auch das zu langweilig wurde. Am Ende der Stunde war sie fast eingedöst, als Mister Hall etwas von Hausaufgaben sagte. „Ich habe mir ein Projekt für sie ausgedacht, dass ihnen helfen soll, die Muggle besser zu verstehen und sie gleichzeitig auf ihr eigenes Leben vorbereiten soll." Jate zog eine Grimasse. Das hatte ihr grade noch gefehlt. „Ich habe sie dazu in Gruppen aufgeteilt. Je ein Mädchen und ein Junge werden zusammenarbeiten. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, einen Plan aufzustellen, um mit dem ihnen vorgegebenen Budget auszukommen, ohne verschwenderisch zu seinen oder zu verhungern." Jate ließ die Schultern hängen, als sie die aufgeregten Hühner aus Ravenclaw sah. „So nun werde ich die Pärchen bekannt geben." Der Lehrer schien sich sehr zu freuen. ****„Miller Henry und  Brown Monica. Fletcher Tom und Smith Judith." ****Jate hörte nicht richtig zu und erst als sie merkte, dass ihr Name noch nicht gefallen war wurde sie stutzig. „Mister Hall, mit wem arbeite ich?" fragte sie und hoffte, dass der Lehrer vergessen hatte sie zuzuteilen. „Sie lassen mich ja gar nicht ausreden Miss Patrick" antwortete der Lehrer ein wenig aufgebracht. „Sie arbeiten mit Mister Brown zusammen" sagte er schließlich. Jate konnte es nicht fassen. „Äh , Mister Hall, das soll ein Witz sein, oder?" fragte sie entsetzt. „Wieso?" „Ich kann nicht mit ihm zusammenarbeiten. Er  ist...er ist ein Gryffindor" beschwerte sich Jate und lehnte es strikt ab mit diesem Jungen zusammenzuarbeiten. „Ich wüsste nicht wo das Problem ist, Miss Patrick." Es klingelte und alle folgten dem Lehrer nach draußen. Bis auf Jate, die fassungslos auf ihrem Platzt saß. „Willst du hier übernachten?" fragte eine Stimme neben Jate. Es war Jack. „Natürlich nicht, aber selbst wenn, wüsste ich nicht was es dich anginge" blaffte Jate. „Nun, wenn wir schon zusammenarbeiten müssen, dann können wir wenigsten versuchen nett zu sein, oder?" versuchte es Jack höflich. Er war genauso wenig begeistert wie Jate über die Aufgabe, doch er wollte sich seine gute Note nicht versauen. „Hör zu, ich hab nicht darum gebeten mit dir zu arbeiten und ich habe auch nicht vor mit dir gepflegte Konversation zu betreiben, also lass mich in Ruhe" entgegnete Jate nun. „Ist ja gut. Aber dürfte ich fragen, wann du Zeit hättest, damit wir diese Aufgabe erledigen können?" fragte Jack und legte keinen Wert mehr auf Höflichkeit. „Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast. Wir haben dazu einen Monat Zeit, aber wir müssen für jede Woche einen Plan machen" setzte er noch hinzu. Selbst er merkte, dass ein wenig angeberisch war. „Ich bin nicht bescheuert. Also schön, ich würde sagen wir treffen uns heute Abend, nach dem Abendessen, hier und bringen die Sache hinter uns" sagte Jate und wollte endlich verschwinden. Auch Jack schritt davon. Sie waren zur gleichen Zeit an der Tür, doch Jack vergaß seine guten Manieren und ging als erster hindurch. „Hey, schon mal was von „Ladys First" gehört?" fragte Jate sauer. „Nun, wenn du wie eine Lady behandelt werden willst, dann benimm dich auch wie eine!" entgegnete er keck. „Sag mal geht es dir noch gut?" Jate rannte hinter Jack her. „ Wo ist der Schalter, mit dem man dich abschalten kann?" „Was soll das denn bitte, du glaubst wohl..." Weiter kam Jate nicht. Jack hatte ihr aus lauter Verzweiflung einen Kuss aufgedrückt. Jate war so verblüfft, dass sie alles vergaß. Jack bemerkte, dass er Jate eigentlich schon viel länger küsste, als er vorgehabt hatte und lies plötzlich von ihr ab. Jate hatte die Augen geschlossen und öffnete sie nur sehr sehr langsam. „Wow" sagte sie leise. „Das haben die anderen auch gesagte" antwortete Jack. „Bild dir ja nichts ein, so toll kannst du auch wieder nicht küssen" entgegnete Jate, doch Jack grinste. „Was? Warum grinst du so?" „Ich dachte, dass du endlich mal die Klappe halten würdest, aber hat ja nicht geklappt" antwortete Jack. „Und jetzt entschuldige mich. Ich möchte noch ein paar vernünftige Leute treffen, bevor ich mich weiter mit dir abquälen muss." Mit diesen Worten ließ er Jate stehen. Wie konnte es sich dieser Junge nur wagen sie einfach so zu küssen. „Typisch Gryffindor, glaubt jedes Mädchen ist so doof und fällt auf ihn herein" dachte sich Jate und schritt in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes davon. Sie ging schnurstracks in ihren Schlafsaal, wo Alice und Patricia auf Jates Bett saßen. Sie hatten das große Fenster über dem Bett geöffnet und rauchten genüsslich eine Zigarette. Jate schnappte sich Patricias Zigarette und steckte sie sich in den Mund. „Hey, was soll das" beschwerte sich Patricia. „Ich brauch die jetzt nötiger als du und außerdem sollst du nicht rauchen" sagte Jate. Sie nahm einen kräftigen Zug und schnipste die Zigarette aus dem Fenster. Sie atmete hörbar aus und machte es sich auf ihren Bett bequem. „Bäh, dieses Zeug ist ekelhaft. Was habt ihr euch da wieder besorgt?" fragte Jate. „Mugglekunde ist wohl nicht so gut gelaufen?" fragte Alice. „Könnte man so sagen" antwortete Jate ein bisschen zu gemein. „Ich muss nachher noch mal weg" erklärte sie ihren Freundinnen. „Wohin?" fragte Patricia. Jate beugte sich zu ihr herüber und flüsterte ihr etwas sehr langsam ins Ohr. „Ich treffe mich mit einem Jungen" zischte sie fast. „Uhh" antwortete Patricia. Jate rollte mit den Augen. „Gott, seid ihr primitiv" sagte sie schließlich. „Wer ist es denn?" fragte Alice neugierig. Jate winkte sie zu sich, um auch ihr was ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Das geht dich gar nicht an" sagte sie leise. Alice war enttäuscht. „Ach komm, ich erzähl dir auch immer alles" beschwerte sie sich. „Ja leider" entgegnete Jate und stand auf, um zum Abendessen zu gehen. Am Tisch der Gryffindors sah sie Jack und seine Freunde. Neben Jack saß Stephanie. Sie lachte anscheinend über einen Witz von Jack und hielt sich an seinem Arm fest. „Einfach widerlich, wie die sich an den ranschmeißt. Haben die Gryffindormädels überhaupt keinen Anstand?" fragte sich Jate leise selbst. Ihr bester Freund Marc, hatte sie jedoch gehört. „Was ist los, Jate?" fragte er. „Ach, diese Gryffindors sind einfach ätzend" antwortete Jate. Marc lächelte sie freundlich an. „Lass dich nicht ärgern" sagte er und Jate lächelte zurück. „Hey, wollen wir ein paar Erstklässler aufmischen?" fragte Marc mit einem Leuchten in den Augen. „Nee, ich kann nicht. Bin noch verabredet" antwortete Jate. Sie hätte zwar viel lieber mit Marc Spaß gehabt, doch sie wollte diesem Gryffindor keine Möglichkeit geben, sie fertig zu machen. „Oh, verstehe. Dann ein Andermal" sagte Marc ein wenig enttäuscht. „Bestimmt" antwortete Jate, gab Marc einen Kuss auf die Wang und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Mugglekunde. Sie fasste auf die Türklinke, doch der Raum war abgeschlossen. „Alohomora" sagte Jate leise und hielt ihren Zauberstab auf das Türschloss. Erneut versuchte sie den Raum zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. „Verdammt, warum versiegeln die die Türen immer?" fluchte sie leise. „Wie wär's wenn du es mit dem Schlüssel versuchen würdest?" rief ihr jemand zu. Es war Jack, der mit einem klappernden Schlüsselbund in der Hand zur Tür kam. „Wie wär's, wenn du dir deine dämlichen Kommentare sparen würdest du endlich den Raum aufschließt?" entgegnete Jate giftig. „Buh, reg dich ab" sagte Jack und schloss die Tür auf. Jate schlüpfte schnell hinein und warf ihre Tasche auf einen der Stühle. Sie setze sich auf einen der Tische und machte es sich bequem. Jack setze sich mit ein wenig Abstand an einen der Tische in der ersten Reihe. Am liebsten hätte er Jate angemeckert, weil sie ihre Füße auf einem Stuhl hatte, doch er wollte es sich mit ihr nicht verscherzen. „Also schön, ich habe mir die Materialien von Mr. Hall geben lassen. Ich verdiene 10 Galleonen in der Woche..." „Moment mal" unterbrach ihn Jate. „Da steht wir haben ein Wochenbudget von 10 Galleonen, kein Wort, dass du Alleinverdiener bist, ok?" beschwerte sie sich, „Ja, ja ist gut. Dann eben noch mal?" Jate hörte nicht richtig zu, sie wollte viel lieber schlafen. Jack redete und redete und rechnete und plante. Jate war ruhig. Sie hatte ihre Nagelpfeile dazu gebracht, Jates Fingernägel von alleine zu pfeilen.  „...dann bleiben uns... Hey, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" beschwerte sich Jack. „Wieso belegst du überhaupt Mugglekunde, du bist Schlammblüter?" Stille. Jack war geschockt und Jate hatte vor Schreck, über das, was sie gesagt hatte, eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst. „Es.. es tut mir Leid. Wirklich...ich ...ich wollte das nicht sagen, es ist einfach ..." begann sie und war den Tränen nahe. „Ist schon gut, ich glaube dir" versuchte es Jack, doch Jate hörte nicht hin. „Es ist... bei uns zu hause wird es ständig gesagt .... und ....und..." Jate fing an zu schluchzen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Es war ihr so peinlich, dass ihr dieses Wort rausgerutscht war. Sie war doch sonst nicht so. Noch peinlicher als das, war ihr jedoch die Tatsache, dass sie vor einem Gryffindor weinte. Jack wusste nicht so recht was er tun sollte. Eigentlich hätte er beleidigt sein können, doch er konnte Jate nicht da stehen sehen und ging zu ihr hinüber. Er legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter, doch Jate fing noch mehr an zu weinen und sie fiel Jack regelrecht um den Hals. Diese Tatsache beschämte sie noch mehr, so dass sie aus lauter Verzweiflung immer lauter schluchzte und Jacks Umhang nass wurde. Er war so überrascht, dass diese Slytherin sich ihm so anvertraute und wusste nicht recht was er mit ihr anfangen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich sie einfach in den Arm zu nehmen und sie zu trösten. Er sprach leise und beruhigend auf sie ein. „Schsch... schon gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du brauchst nicht zu weinen." Jack spürte, dass es nicht nur die Tatsache, war, dass Jate ihn beleidigt hatte war, dass das Mädchen zum weinen brachte. Er wusste, dass sie sich schämte, doch das konnte nicht der einzige Grund für ihre Tränen sein. Langsam beruhigte Jate sich wieder und schaute Jack nun mit tränenverschmiertem, aber verblüfftem Gesicht an. „Geht's wieder?" fragte er. Sie nickte. „Würdest du mich bitte loslassen?" sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt. So plötzlich wie ihr Gefühlsausbruch gekommen war, war er auch schon wieder vorbei und Jack ließ Jate ohne Widerrede los. Jate war Jack sehr dankbar, dass er sie nicht angeschrieen oder ausgelacht hatte, doch das konnte sie ihm nicht sagen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Slytherins Gefühle haben" sagte Jack gehässig. „Spar dir das, wir sollten weiterarbeiten" entgegnete Jate grimmig. Ihre letzte Träne war getrocknet und sie wollte die Sache vergessen. „Und kein Wort zu deinen Freunden, verstanden?!" setzte sie hinzu. Jack hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Schon gut, du musst mir nicht danken" sagte er. Jate sah ihn mit zornfunkelndem Blick an. „Verdammter Löwe" sagte sie. „Was???" fragte Jack. „Oh Mann, ihr kennt ja nicht mal die einfachsten Begriffe. Löwe ist eine Bezeichnung für einen Gryffindor" klärte Jate Jack auf. „Also wirklich!" Jack hatte diese Bezeichnung noch nie gehört und er fand sie auch bescheuert. „Ich denke wir machen Schluss für heute" sagte er schließlich. „Ok, also morgen wieder hier, wir sind doch noch nicht fertig" sagte Jate und Jack stimmte zu. Mit schnellen Schritten ging Jate zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser Junge war ihr an einem Tag näher gewesen, als irgendeiner ihrer Freunde es in den letzten Jahren gewesen war. Jate beunruhigte das sehr. Sie hatte noch nie vor Fremden geweint und nun tat sie es ausgerechnet vor einem Gryffindor. Jate hasste sich dafür und sie hasste Jack. Hätte er sie nicht einfach anschreien und stehen lassen können? Musste er sie unbedingt trösten? Wie sollte sie ihn jetzt in Ruhe hassen „Verdammt noch mal" fluchte sie leise, als sie in ihren Schlafsaal trat. „He Jate, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Alice, die auf ihrem Bett lag und anscheinend Hausaufgaben machte. „Ja, alles ok" antwortete Jate. Sie hatte keine Lust mit Alice zu reden. Sie ließ sich in ihr Himmelbett fallen und zog dir Vorhänge zu. Keiner sollte etwas von dieser Sache erfahren. Über diesen Gedanken schlief sie, für ihre Verhältnisse ziemlich früh, ein. **

**Jack war ebenfalls in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gekehrt. Jedoch dachte er gar nicht daran ins Bett zu gehen. Zu viel gab es mit seinen Freunden zu bereden. Natürlich erzählte er alles und Stanley und Albert lachten sich kaputt. Monica hörte nicht zu, weil sie noch Hausaufgaben machte. Stephanie jedoch saß ruhig auf ihrem Stuhl und schwieg. Jack fiel es erst spät auf. ****„He Steph, was ist los. ****Hast du Mitleid mit dieser Schlange, oder was?" fragte Stanley. „Ach mach dich nicht lächerlich Stan" antwortete Stephanie und machte sich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal. „Hey, was ist den mit der los? Hat sie zu viele Schokofrösche verputzt?" fragte Albert und Jack und Stanley kicherten. „Ich bitte dich Al" antwortete Monica und folgte Stephanie in den Schlafsaal. „Mädchen!?" meinte Jack und zuckte mit den Schultern.**

**Am nächsten Morgen wurde Jate von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch das große Fenster über ihrem Bett auf ihr Gesicht fielen. Sie rekelte sich und stand schließlich auf. Es war Samstag. Ihre Freundinnen schliefen noch und so ging Jate hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Im Kamin prasselte ein gemütliches Feuer und Jate starrte wie gebannt in die Flammen. Dieser Tag begann definitiv besser, als der letzte geendet hatte. Nach einer guten halben Stunde träumerischen ins Feuer Starren raffte sich Jate auf und zog sich an. Sie schaute auf ihre goldenen Armbanduhr. Erst halb acht. Egal, sie hatte trotzdem Hunger. Bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machte, warf sie noch einen Blick auf das schwarze Brett, dass neben dem Eingang hing. Zu ihrem Erstaunen stellte sie fest, dass nächste Woche ein Besuch in Hogsmeade anstand. „Schön, dann kann ich mal wieder Rosmerta besuchen" sagte Jate leise zu sich selbst. Rosmerta war ihre ältere Cousine und arbeitete in den „Drei Besen", dem Dorfpup von Hogsmeade. Immer noch verträumt schlenderte Jate nun die Gänge von Schloss Hogwarts entlang, bis sie in der Großen Halle angekommen war. Nur ein oder zwei Schüler waren schon hier und Jate setzte sich als Einzige an den Slytherintisch. Sie sah hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, an dem sie ein bekanntes Gesicht sah. Jack Brown hatte sie ebenfalls entdeckt und lächelte ihr nun freundlich zu. Jate wusste nicht warum, doch sie lächelte zurück. „Was ist denn so lustig?" fragte eine vertraute Stimme. Marc setzte sich neben Jate und folgte ihrem Blick. „Ach nichts" sagte Jate schnell und wand sich Marc zu, der jedoch immer noch zu Jack hinüber sah. „Es ist nichts Marc" bekräftigte Jate ihren vorherigen Satz und nun sah Marc sie endlich an. „Guten Morgen" sagte sie fröhlich. „Morgen" antwortete er schnell. „Was machst du so früh hier?" fragte er. „Ich frühstücke" antwortete Jate gutgelaunt. Sie plauderte noch eine Weile mit Marc und als auch die anderen nach und nach eintrafen, hatte sie Jack vollkommen vergessnen. Er sie jedoch nicht. Auch seine Freunde hatten sich mittlerweile zu ihm gesellt und schwatzte und schnatterten. Doch er beobachtete Jate. Dieses Mädchen, das seine schulterlangen, silberblonden Haare heute zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten hatte, schien eigentlich gar nicht so übel. Er sah sie lachen und er bemerkte, dass sie viel hübscher aussah wenn sie lachte, als wenn sie weinte. „Jack?" fragte eine Mädchenstimme neben ihm. Stephanie war Jacks Blick gefolgt und sah nun abwechselnd von Jate zu ihm und wieder zurück. Jack hatte sich ruckartig zu ihr umgedreht. „Schon gut Steph" sagte er. „Sag mal, was ist mit diesem Mädchen Jack?" fragte Stephanie mit ungewöhnlich ernster Mine. „Nichts, was soll mit ihr sein?" entgegnete Jack. Stephanie nickte kurz, jedoch schien sie nicht wirklich zufrieden. Jack kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er wusste ja nicht, was in Stephanie vor sich ging. **

**Der Tag verging schnell, schließlich war es Samstag und es gab genug Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten für eine Bande Slytherins. Zunächst wurden ein paar Erstklässler aus Gryffindor mit den lustigsten Flüchen belegt und dann so eingeschüchtert, dass sie garantiert keinem Lehrer bescheid sagten. Dann nahmen sich Jate, Alice und Patricia die Maulende Myrthe, einen Geist, der in einem Mädchenklo hauste, vor. Sie beleidigten und beschimpften sie so lange bis der Geist im Abflussrohr verschwand und jämmerlich weinte. „Mann, so viel Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr" sagte Jate, die sich vor lauter Lachen auf einem der Klodeckel niederließ. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und erschrak. „Oh, schon so spät. Ich muss weg" rief sie ihren Freundinnen zu, als sie aus dem Klo stürmte. Schnell holte sie ihre Sachen und lief dann in die Große Halle um noch fix etwas zu essen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Mugglekundeklassenzimmer machte. Dieses mal versuchte sie erst gar nicht die Tür zu öffnen, sondern wartete einfach auf Jack. Der ließ sie allerdings ganz schön lange auf sich warten und Jate glaubte schon, dass er sie vergessen hatte. Schließlich kam er, jedoch ziemlich abgehetzt, mit den Schlüsseln in der Hand den Gang entlang. „Tut mir aufrichtig Leid. Ich musste mich noch um einige Erstklässler kümmern, die anscheinend Opfer einer Fluchattacke geworden waren. Sie wollten mir allerdings partout nicht sagen wer dahinter steckt" erklärte Jack kopfschüttelnd und schloss die Tür auf. Jate konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Tja, man hat ein schweres Leben als Vertrauensschüler, nicht wahr?" sagte sie ironisch, doch Jack hatte es nicht bemerkt. Er breitete seine Unterlagen auf dem Tisch aus und schien Jate überhaupt nicht zu beachten. Diese störte dass nicht weiter. Sie hatte eigentlich gar keine Lust mit Jack Hausaufgaben zu machen. Sie schlich durchs Zimmer, auf der Suche nach etwas, dass sie kaputt machen könnte. Sie blieb vor einer alten chinesischen Vase stehen, die angeblich aus der Mingdynastie stammen sollte. Mister Hall hatte sie ihnen als Beweis für die Intelligenz der Muggle mitgebracht und nun stand sie vollkommen schutzlos auf einem Sockel. Jate gab ihr einen kleinen Stups und die Vase zersprang klirrend in kleine Einzelteile. „Ups" sagte Jate scheinheilig und blickte unschuldig zu Jack, der sich nach dem Grund des Lärms umgesehen hatte. „Mach es wieder heile" sagte er grimmig. „Aber das verdirbt uns doch den ganzen Spaß" entgegnete Jate. „Mach es heile, oder ich garantiere für nichts mehr." Widerwillig murmelte Jate: „_Reparo_" und Jack gab sich zufrieden. Die Vase stand nun wieder auf ihrem Sockel und hatte keinen Kratzer. Jate ließ sich auf einem der Tische in Jacks Nähe nieder und beobachtete ihn beim rechnen. „Wieso hilfst du mir eigentlich nicht. Das hier ist schließlich auch deine Aufgabe" beschwerte sich Jack plötzlich. „Wieso machst du es dir nicht leichter?" stellte Jate eine Gegenfrage. „_Finite ratio_" sagte sie und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihre, bis jetzt noch nicht einmal angerührten Unterlagen. Auf einem leeren Blatt Pergament erschien plötzlich ein kompletter Finanzplan, den Jate stolz Jack zeigte. Dieser sah sie mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Wir sollen die Hausaufgaben ohne Magie lösen" beschwerte er sich und riss Jate den Plan aus der Hand um ihn sich genauer anzusehen. „Außerdem kennen wir diesen Spruch überhaupt nicht. Ich wette, es ist schwarze Magie" setzte er hinzu. „Na und?" entgegnete Jate unbekümmert. „Muss ja keiner erfahren, oder?" sagte sie beschwörend zu Jack. „Oder hat unser kleiner Löwe etwa Angst, dass jemand ihn verpetzten könnte?" „Ach halt den Mund" antwortet Jack. Eigentlich wunderte es Jack nicht, dass  Jate zu unfairen Mitteln griff, er hätte von einer Slytherin auch nichts anderes erwartet. „Also was ist Jack Brown, bist du dabei?" fragte Jate und in ihren Augen flackerte Entschlossenheit auf. Sie hielt Jack die Hand hin, so als wolle sie einen Packt schließen. "Vergiss es" antwortete Jack, obwohl er schwer mit sich gekämpft hatte. Jate ließ enttäuscht die Schultern hängen. Jetzt musste sie diese bescheuerte Aufgabe wohl doch machen. Sie setzte sich widerwillig neben Jack und gemeinsam stellten sie den Plan für die erste Woche auf. Nach einer Weile lehnte sich Jate zurück. „Sag mal, wer ist eigentlich die Kleine an deiner Seite, Brown?" fragte sie eher beiläufig. „Wen meinst du?" Jack wusste absolut nichts mit der Frage anzufangen. „Na diese Bohnenstange mit den roten Haaren, die sich immer so über deine Witze amüsiert und ständig an deinem Arm hängt?" formulierte Jate ihre Frage geschickt. „Ach du meinst Steph. Sie ist nur ne Freundin von mir. Nichts Besonderes" plauderte Jack munter und wunderte sich, dass er Jate das erzählte. „Oh, weiß sie das auch?" meinte Jate. Jack begriff nicht. „Wie meinst du das?" fragte er. „Gott, dass sieht doch ein Blinder, dass sie in dich verschossen ist" antwortete Jate und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Quatsch, wir sind nur gute Freunde" entgegnete Jack missmutig. „Na du musst es ja wissen." Jate öffnete die Tür und wand sich zu gehen, doch Jack hielt sie auf. Er ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie zurück. „Hör zu, dass geht dich nichts an, verstanden?!" grummelte er leise. „Klar Schatz" antwortete Jate, gab Jack einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund und wand sich aus seinem Griff. Als sie auf den Gang hinaus trat, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und schaute in das verblüffte Gesicht von Jack. „Das war für gestern" sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu. Jack musste lächeln. Dieses Mädchen war wirklich unglaublich. Werder er noch Jate wussten, dass sie beobachtete worden waren. Stephanie hatte nach Jack gesucht und durch die offene Tür die beiden gesehen. Stumme Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. **

**Die nächste Woche verging schnell, nicht zuletzt, weil sich alle auf den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade freuten. Jate war mit ihrer Truppe auf dem Weg zum Dorf. „Ich denke, ich gehe zuerst zu Rosmerta. Ihr könnt dann ja nachkommen" schlug Jate vor. Ihre Freunde nickten. Als sie im Dorf angekommen waren trennten sie sich und Jate ging alleine in Richtung der „Drei Besen". Sie öffnete die Tür und sah ihre Cousine an der Theke stehen. „Hallo Rosmerta" sagte sie freundlich. „Na Kleine" antwortete Rosmerta. „Was gibt's neues?" fragte sie neugierig. „Ach nichts. Ziemliche Langeweile zur Zeit" antwortete Jate und setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker. „Und was ist hier so los?" fragte sie. „Nächste Woche veranstalten wir einen kleine Show. Jeder darf mal auf die Bühne" erklärte Rosmerta. „Cool, ich sag meinen Leuten bescheid." Jate war begeistert. Die Tür sprang auf und wie aufs Stichwort kamen Alice, Patricia, Marc und Alex herein. **

**Jack und seine Truppe vergnügten sich derweilen im Honigtopf, dem Süßigkeitenladen in Hogsmeade. Als sie ihre Einkäufe erledigt hatte machten sie sich auf den Weg in die „Drei Besen", um ein schönes Butterbier zu trinken. Jate und die anderen Slytherins hatten dies schon getan und verabschiedeten sich nun von Rosmerta. Als sie ihre Mäntel anzogen, öffnete sich die Tür und herein kamen fünf Gryffindors. Jate machte sich nichts daraus, doch ihre Freunde blickten Jack und Co. verächtlich an. „Kommt Leute, lasst uns gehen" sagte sie und scheuchte ihre Freunde nach draußen. Auch Jate wollte nach draußen, als ihr jemand etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. „Halte dich gefälligst von Jack fern, du Schlange" zischte Stephanie und Jate war zu geschockt, um eine Bemerkung zu machen. Sie entschloss sich schließlich nach draußen zu gehen, wo ihre Freunde schon auf sie warteten. **

**„Guten Abend" sagte Jate provokativ zu Jack, der ohne ein Wort die Tür zum Mugglekundeklassenzimmer öffnete. „Ja ja" brabbelte er zur Antwort. Er und Jate hatten sich mal wieder zum Hausaufgabenmachen verabredet. „Hey, was ist los? Keine spitze Bemerkung zur Begrüßung, kein fieses Grinsen im Gesicht? Jack bist du krank?" Nicht das sich Jate ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht hätte, aber etwas Stimmte ganz und gar nicht mit dem Gryffindor. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht" blaffte er plötzlich. Jate beschloss vorerst nichts zu sagen, doch sie war sich sicher schon noch dahinter zu kommen. Stumm arbeiteten sie an ihrer Aufgabe. Bis Jate es nicht mehr aushielt. „Hat es was mit der Bohnenstange zu tun?" fragte sie neugierig. Seit dem Wochenende hatte Stephanie Jate äußerst genau beobachtet. Was dieser nicht entgangen war. „Wie gesagt, ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht" sagte Jack und Jate ließ es dabei. „Weißt du was, am Freitag steigt ne kleine Party in den „Drei Besen". Jeder darf mal auf die Bühne. Komm doch auch." Warum hatte Jate das jetzt gesagt? Machte sie sich etwa Sorgen um Jack? Nein, dass war doch unmöglich. Jack und Jate schienen das Selbe zu denken, denn Jack drehte sich zu Jate um und sah sie mit fragendem und zugleich dankbarem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Danke" sagte er leise und lächelte matt. Jate erwiderte das Lächeln. Eine ganze Weile sahen sie sich einfach nur an und beide hatten ein gutes Gefühl dabei. Dieses Gefühl war das schönste, dass Jate je gefühlt hatte, obwohl sie nicht wusste warum. Es war kein Glücksgefühl. Was war es nur? Keiner von beiden vormochte dies zu beantworten. Jate versuchte dieses Gefühl für immer festzuhalten und in ihr Herz zu schließen. Jack wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment nie enden würde. Er hätte ewig nur dasitzen und Jate anschauen können. **

**Lachend und schwatzend traten Jack und seine Freunde in die „Drei Besen". Sie wussten selber nicht, wie sie aus dem Schloss gekommen waren. Irgendwie hatten sie sich hinausschmuggeln können. Hier im Pup war eine Menge los und zu Jacks Erstaunen waren er und seine Freund nicht die einzigen Hogwartsschüler. Zwischen den vielen Jugendlichen aus Hogsmeade sahen sie Alex und Marc von den Slytherins, die an einem Tisch saßen und sich prächtig amüsierten. Wenn Alex und Marc hier waren, dann konnte Jate doch auch nicht weit sein. Während Jack von seinen Freunden zu einem freien Tisch gezogen wurde hielt er nach Jate Ausschau. Er hatte sie schnell gefunden, denn sie war es, die mit ihren Freundinnen auf der Bühne stand und gute Laune verbreitete. **

**_„Cuz life's a game and we all like to play"_****  sang sie grade, als Jack sie entdeckte. ****Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf Jack und erst glaubte sie, dass sie nicht weiter singen könnte, doch als sich der erste Schock gelegt hatte, sang sie besser als vorher. **

„Pull your baby nearer, it's the end of an era 

**_And we're the last one standing. _**

**_It's our your party keep us here, let's stay up all night _**

**_And be the last one standing!"_**

Die drei Mädchen schienen voll und ganz von dem überzeugt, was sie da sangen und bewegten sich geschickt zum Rhythmus der Musik. So ziemlich alle im Pup ließen sich mitreißen. Nur Stephanie saß missmutig neben Jack, der ich allerdings nicht davon stören ließ. Monica und Albert waren aufgesprungen und tanzten auf einer kleinen Fläche vor der Bühne, wo auch schon andere Paare feierten. Stanley hatte sich das nächstbeste Mädchen in seiner Nähe geschnappt und tat es den anderen gleich.  Jate wand den Blick nicht von Jack, so dass dieser das Gefühl hatte, sie sänge für ihn. Das Lied endete und die drei Slytherinmädchen schienen total erschöpft. Jetzt konnte man von irgendwoher ein langsameres Lied hören. Während Alice und Patricia zu den anderen Slytherins gingen, schritt Jate auf Jack zu. Stephanie machte ein Gesicht, als ob sie gleich in Flammen aufgehen würde. Sie wurde jedoch nicht beachtet. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist" sagte Jate, ein wenig außer Atem. Sie konnte es selbst kaum glauben, doch sie freute sich wirklich. Sicher hätte sie auch Spaß gehabt, wenn Jack nicht gekommen wäre, aber... „Jate, du bist gleich dran" rief eine Frauenstimme aus Richtung Bar. „Ich komme Rosmerta" Damit verschwand Jate und ließ Jack allein, mit einer furienartigen Stephanie. Hätte Jate ihren Blick gesehen, hätte sie sich mit Sicherheit mit der Gryffindor angelegt. Doch so kletterte sie nun auf die Bühne. Dort stand ein Barhocker und ein altes Mikrophon war aufgebaut. Dieses diente jedoch nur zur Zierde. Jate setzte sich und gab einer imaginären Band ein Zeichen. Bei den ersten Tönen des Liedes suchte Jate noch Jacks Blick und als sie ihn fixiert hatte begann sie mit einer etwas tieferen Stimme, als zuvor, zu singen. 

****

„If you gave me just a coin for every time we say goodbye 

**_Well I'd be rich beyond my dreams, I'm sorry for my weary life_**

**_I know I'm not perfect but I can smile_**

**_And I hope that you see this heart behind my tired eyes_**

**_If you tell me that I can't, I will, I will, I'll try all night_**

**_And if I say I'm coming home, I'll probably be out all night_**

**_I know I can be afraid but I'm alive _**

**_And I hope that you trust this heart behind my tired eyes, cause_**

**_I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try_**

**_I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my live_**

**_I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry_**

**_I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly_**

**_I know I'm not around each night _**

**_And I know I always think I'm right _**

**_I can believe that you might look around, cause_**

**_I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try_**

**_I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my live_**

**_I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry_**

**_I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly" _**

****

Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren, brach der ganze Pup in Beifall aus. Jack bemerkte gar nicht, dass er am lautesten klatschte. Jate hatte ihn die ganze Zeit angesehen und dieses mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass er der Einzige im Raum sei und sie nur für ihn gesungen hatte. Ihre Stimme war beruhigend und er hatte gespürt, dass er keine Angst mehr haben musste, so lange sie nur sang. Jate stieg von der Bühne und ging zu ihren Freundinnen hinüber, die sie herzlich umarmten. Dann sah sie zu Jack hinüber und lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Du solltest zu ihr gehen" sagte eine Stimme neben Jack. Es war Stephanie. Sie saß ganz ruhig auf ihrem Stuhl und blickte starr auf den Boden. Jack nickte. Jate musste seine Gedanken gelesen haben, denn jetzt kam sie auf Jack zu und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zur Tür. Sie gingen stumm nach draußen. Erst jetzt sah Stephanie auf und nun konnte man die Tränen sehen, die ihr über das Gesicht liefen. Niemand schien es zu bemerken. Vor der Tür standen Jate und Jack und sprachen kein Wort. Sie wussten einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollten. „Danke" brachte Jack schließlich heraus. Jate sah ihn verblüfft an. „Wofür" fragte sie. „Für die schönsten vier Minuten meines bisherigen Lebens" antwortete Jack und beide begannen zu lachen. Jate legte ihren Kopf auf Jacks Schulter. „Weißt du was?" fragte Jate. „Was?" kam es von Jack. „Du hast mich zu dem Lied inspiriert" gab Jate zu und lief ein wenig rosa an. „Wirklich?" fragte Jack erstaunt. „Nein, ich wollte bloß was cooles sagen" gestand Jate. Wieder lachten beide. „Wollen wir wieder reingehen?" fragte Jack schließlich. „Ja" antwortete Jate und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder hinein. Jack ging zurück zu seinen Freunden und Jate setzte sich an die Theke, wo ihre Cousine schon auf sie wartete. „Und?" fragte diese. „Was und?" fragte Jate. „Na was sollte das eben mit diesem Kerl?" fragte Rosmerta begierig. „Nichts. Er ist nicht mein Freund oder so, falls du das meinst." Rosmerta machte eine etwas enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Schade" sagte sie leise. Der Abend verging und irgendwie schafften es alle unbemerkt wieder ins Schloss zu gelangen. Jack und Jate trafen sich nun öfter als nötig gewesen wäre im Mugglekundeklassenzimmer um „Hausaufgaben" zu machen. In Wirklichkeit wollten sie nur von ihren Freunden wegkommen, die sich nun mal nicht ausstehen konnten.  Sie redeten über alles und jeden und oft merkten sie gar nicht wie spät es war. Mittlerweile, war ein Monat vergangen und morgen würden Jate und Jack ihre Arbeiten abgeben müssen. „Tada" rief Jate und zog eine Sektflasche und zwei Gläser hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. „Was soll das denn?" fragte Jack verblüfft. „Na ja, ich dachte mir, wo wir doch mit unserer Hausaufgabe fertig sind, da könnten wir doch ein wenig feiern" sie stellte die Flasche und die Gläser auf einen Tisch und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor. „_Mutare_" sagte sie und richtete den Stab auf ihre schwarze Hogwartsrobe. Vor Jacks Augen verwandelte sich diese in ein enges schwarzes Kleid, mit einem etwas gewagten Ausschnitt und hohem Schlitz an der Seite. „Wenn dann richtig" sagte Jate und grinste. „Das ... das war..." stammelte Jack. „Schwarze Magie?" half ihm Jate auf die Sprünge. „Was soll's. Ich muss üben, schließlich geh ich nächstes Jahr nach Durmstrang" „Du tust was?" Jack hatte seine Fassung wieder gewonnen, doch jetzt verschlug es ihm die Sprache. „Ich gehe nächstes Jahr nach Durmstrang" wiederholte Jate. „Meine Eltern meinen, dass ich dort eine bessere Erziehung genießen werde, tss" Jack knöpfte sich nun die Sektflasche vor. „Aber warum hast du nichts gesagt?" fragte Jack. „Weil ich es erst heute erfahren habe" antwortete Jate und reichte Jack ein Glas. „Also, auf was wollen wir anstoßen?" fragte sie nun, doch eigentlich erwartete sie keine Antwort. „Auf Durmstrang" sagte sie schließlich sarkastisch erhob ihr Glas und trank es in einem Zug aus. „Cheers" setzte sie noch hinzu. Jack hatte sein Glas noch in der Hand und starrte das Mädchen, dass nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stand an. „Auf dich" sagte er schließlich, leerte ebenfalls sein Glas und nahm Jate in den Arm. Sie ließ vor Schreck ihr Glas fallen, als er sie küsste. Sie legte ihre Hände um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, doch sie wusste nicht, ob aus Freude oder aus Angst. „Ihr habt was?" schrie Alice durch den ganzen Schlafsaal, so dass man sogar im Gemeinschaftsraum die Köpfe hob. „Ach komm Alice, stell dich nicht doof" ermahnte Patricia. Jate lag auf ihrem Bett und umklammerte ihren Teddy. „Jate, ich kann es nicht fassen, wie konntest du nur?" wollte Patricia wissen. „Und wer um Himmels Willen ist der Kerl?" setzte Alice hinzu. „Er ist toll. Er ist groß, dunkle Haare und braune Augen, intelligent, charmant und er kann küssen" schwärmte Jate. „Aber?" fragte Patricia. „Er ist ein Gryffindor, Jack Brown" gab Jate zu. Sofort begann sich Alice aufzuregen. „Ich weiß" versuchte Jate sie zu beschwichtigen. „Jate, du gehst nächstes Schuljahr nach Durmstrang, dass sind nur noch drei Monate, ist dir dass klar?" versuchte es Patricia auf die vernünftige Tour. Jate seufzte, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Ich habe mir ihre Arbeiten durchgesehen und ich muss sagen, dass mich das Ergebnis sehr überrascht hat. Einige von ihnen haben mich sehr enttäuscht." Mr. Hall, gab die Hausaufgaben zurück und sah einige seiner Schüler mit bösem, andere mit freudigem Gesichtsausdruck an. Als er bei Jate angelangt war, drehte er sich zur Klasse um und erhob erneut das Wort. „Hier ist eine der bemerkenswertesten Arbeiten. Miss Patrick, Mister Brown, ich muss sagen, dass ihre Arbeit, die beste von allen war." Er lächelte freundlich und gab Jack und Jate ihre Arbeiten wieder. Jate lächelte matt zurück. Jack drehte sich um und auch er lächelte. Jate war schlecht. Sie wusste nicht wohin mit ihren Gefühlen. Sie wusste ja nicht mal, was für Gefühle es waren. In drei Monaten würde sie nach Durmstrang gehen und Jack würde hier sein. Liebte sie ihn überhaupt oder bildete sie sich das nur ein. Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie etwas tun musste. Sie starrte auf den Rücken von Stephanie, die vor ihr saß. Es klingelte und Stephanie erhob sich, doch Jate war so in Gedanken, dass sie einfach nur weiter ins Leere starrte. „Stephanie warte" rief sie plötzlich und wunderte sich selbst. Das rothaarige Mädchen blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich um. „Ja?" sagte sie etwas schnippisch. „Ich... ich wollte" begann Jate, doch sie wusste nicht was sie wollte. „Spuck es aus. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Langsam wurde Stephanie sauer. „ Es geht um Jack. Du bist in ihn verliebt, oder?" brachte Jate heraus. Stephanies Mund wurde ein schmaler Strich und es schien, als würde sie gleich explodieren. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich dass anginge" zischte sie und schritt davon. Jate hatte es vermasselt und ließ die Schultern hängen. Sie ging nach draußen, wo schon jemand auf sie wartete. „Jack" schrie sie erstaunt. Hatte er ihr, na ja Gespräch konnte man nicht sagen, mit Stephanie belauscht? „Ich wollte mit dir reden Jate" sagte Jack mit ernster Mine. „Wegen der Sache neulich." Jack lief etwas rot an. „Jack, du hast mich nur geküsst, was ist daran so schlimm?" Jate wunderte sich selbst, dass sie so locker war. „Ja, die Sache mit dem Kuss." Jack war immer noch leicht rosa. „Ich muss auch mit dir reden" sagte Jate nun. Er blickte sie nur erstaunt an. „Ich ...na ja, ich liebe dich nicht" gestand Jate. Es war raus. „Gott sei dank" flüsterte Jack leise. „Was soll das denn heißen?" hakte Jate nach. „Na ja, ich dich auch nicht wirklich. Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich hatte einfach Angst ich zu verlieren. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, dass musst du mir glauben." Jack redete und redete. „Ist schon gut. Ich glaube dir doch. Ich weiß auch nicht, ich glaube ich vertrage keinen Alkohol" unterbrach ihn Jate. Sie sahen sich an und umarmten sich. Jate spürte, wie ein riesiger Felsbrocken von ihrem Herzen fiel. Jack ging es genauso. Er nahm ihre Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle um etwas zu essen. Als sie dort ankamen ging Jack zum Gryffindor- und Jate zum Slytherintisch. Jate tanzte wie wild, zur Musik und war mit Abstand der Mittelpunkt an diesem Abend. Es war Jacks Geburtstagsparty und sie war natürlich eingeladen worden. Da Jack viele Freunde aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff hatte, feierten sie nicht im Gryffindorturm, sondern in der Großen Halle. „I don't wanna rock, DJ  But you're making me feel so nice When's it gonna stop, DJ ´Cause you're keeping me up all night"  sangen fast alle mit. Als das Lied endete lief Jate zu Jack hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn. Seine Freunde hatten sich mittlerweile an sie gewöhnt und da Jate darauf bestanden hatte, ihre Freunde mitzubringen saßen zum ersten mal in der Geschichte Hogwarts Slytherins und Gryffindors an einem Tisch. Stephanie, die trotz allem noch eine tiefe Abneigung gegen Jate hegte war aufgesprungen und zur Bühne gelaufen, auf der eine kleine Band platziert war. Sie gab ihnen ein Zeichen. Jack und Jate sahen sich erstaunt an und auch die anderen begriffen nicht recht. Doch Stephanie schien genau zu wissen, was sie tat. Mit klarer, heller Stimme begann sie zu singen, wobei sie Jack fixierte. „I'd like to watch you sleep at night, to hear you breathe by my side And although sleep leaves me behind, there's nowhere I'd rather be And now our bed is oh so cold, my hands feel empty, no one to hold I can sleep what side I want, it's not the same with you gone Oh if you'd come home, I'll let you know that All you want, is right here in this room, all you want And all you need, is sitting here with you, all you want It's been three years, one night apart, but in that night you tore my heart If only you had slept alone, if those seeds had not been sown Oh you could come home and you would know that All you want, is right here in this room, all you want And all you need, is sitting here with you, all you want I hear your key turning in the door, I won't be hearing that sound anymore And you and your sin can leave the way you just came in, send my regards to her I hope you found that All you want, is right there in that room, all you want And all you need, is sitting there with you, all you want I'd like to watch you sleep at night, to hear you breathe by my side"   Jack und Jate starrten sich mit offenen Mündern an. Stephanie rannte von der Bühne nach draußen. „Geh zu ihr" drang Jate Jack. „Aber..." „Geh!" Jack sprang auf und lief Stephanie hinterher. Jate stand auf und folgte ihm langsam. Durch eines der Fenster konnte sie die Beiden beobachten. Es sah aus, als ob sie stritten. Jack ruderte mit den Armen und Stephanie schien zu weinen. Plötzlich nahm Jack sie in den Arm. Als er sie küsste lächelte Jate, doch eine kleine Träne lief über ihre Wange. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihr. Jate drehte sich um und sah in Marcs besorgtes Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte. Dann ergriff sie seine Hand und ging mit ihm in die Große Halle zurück. „Was meinst du, ob meine Abschiedsparty genauso gut wird?" fragte Jate leise und Marc lachte. „Bestimmt!" Die letzten Wochen vor den Ferien vergingen schnell. Die Prüfungen waren vorbei und alle hatten sie mehr oder weniger ehrlich bestanden. Jetzt dekorierten Jate und Rosmerta die „Drei Besen", wo am Abend Jates Abschiedsparty steigen sollte. „Ich werde dich ganz schön vermissen Kleine" sagte Rosmerta. „Ich dich auch Rosi" antwortete Jate und umarmte ihre Cousine. Es klopfte. „Kommt rein" schrie Jate, während sie „sich selbst aufblasende Luftballons" aufhängte. Jack kam herein und an seinem Arm hing Stephanie, die zwar strahlte, aber bei Jates Anblick ein wenig verbittert wirkte. „Schön, das ihr da seid" sagte Jate und umarmte Jack freundlich. Bei Stephanie ließ sie es lieber bleiben. Die letzten Vorbereitungen wurden abgeschlossen und nach und nach kamen alle geladenen Gäste. Es wurde gelacht, getanzt und geschwatzt. Jeder hatte ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk  für Jate. Ihre zwei Freunde Marc und Alex hatten sich was besonderes ausgedacht und so sangen sie nun mehr oder weniger richtig: "Well if Lady Luck Gets on my side We're gonna rock this town alive I'll let her rough me up 'Til she knocks me out 'Cause she walks like she talks And she talks like she walks  
  
 She Bangs, She Bangs Oh baby when She Moves, She Moves I go crazy 'cause she Looks like a flower But she stings like a bee Like every girl in history  
  
She Bangs, She Bangs I'm wasted by the way She moves, She Moves No one ever looked so fine She reminds me That a woman's got one thing on her mind" Jate schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und lachte sich halb tot. Auch die anderen fanden es ungeheuer komisch. Trotzdem wurde zu diesem Lied am meisten getanzt. Natürlich mussten auch wieder Alice, Patricia und Jate auf die Bühne und allen ordentlich einheizen. Es wurde langsam Mitternacht und viele machten sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. Jate und Jack unterhielten sich grade, als Stephanie zu ihnen kam. „Jack, ich gehe mit Monica jetzt. Viel Spaß noch." Sie gab Jack einen Kuss und wand sich Jate zu. „Auf Wiedersehen" sagte sie ziemlich steif, doch Jate machte es nichts aus. Nun waren nur noch ein paar übrig und die Lieder wurden langsamer. Alice tanzte mit Stanley und Patricia war umgeben von einer Traube Jungs, darunter Albert, der sie mit etwas verklärten Blick ansah. Jack und Jate mussten bei diesem Anblick kichern. Dann sah Jack Jate mit ernster Mine an. „Ich werde dich echt vermissen. Mit dir macht einfach alles viel mehr Spaß. Ich liebe Steph, aber ..." Jate legte einen Finger auf Jacks Mund und er verstummte. Dann schritt sie in Richtung Bühne davon. Jack starrte ihr hinterher. Sie setzte sich auf einen Barhocker, der auf der Bühne stand und gab der Band ein Zeichen. Mit ihrer üblichen etwas tiefen Stimme begann sie ihr Lied. „So you're with her, and not with me, I hope she's sweet, and so pretty I hear she cooks delightfully, a little angel beside you So you're with her, and not with me, oh how lucky one man can be I hear your house is smart and clean, oh how lovely with your homecoming queen Oh how lovely it must be When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me So you're with her, and not with me, I know she spreads sweet honey In fact your best friend, I heard he spent last night with her Now how do you feel, how do you feel When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me And it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me Oh it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me Does it bother you now all the mess I made Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear Does it bother you now all the angry games we played Does it bother you now when I'm not there When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me And it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me Oh it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me" 

Alle, die noch hier waren applaudierten, doch Jack und Jate sahen sich nur an. Sie waren die Einzigen, die wirklich wussten, was gemeint war. 

In Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, in Schottland, gab es vier Häuser. Jeder Schüler, der nun an diese Schule kam wurde einem der Häuser zugeteilt. War er mutig und tapfer, so kam er nach Gryffindor. War man gerecht, treu und hilfsbereit wurde man nach Hufflepuff geschickt. Wer geschwind im Denken und weise war, der kam nach Ravenclaw. Doch List und Tücke, aber auch wahre Freundschaft regierten in Slytherin. Seit je her gab es Streitigkeiten zwischen den Gryffindors und den Slytherins und niemand dachte auch nur darüber nach, dass es einmal anders sein könnte. So kam es, dass die besten Freunde sich nie fanden, die stärksten Freundschaften nie geschlossen wurden und die größte Liebe nie zu Stande kam. Doch bei Jack und Jate war es anders. Sie gaben nichts auf ihr Wissen um die vier Häuser und deren Differenzen, dass schon seid Jahrhunderten von einer Generation zur nächsten überliefert wurde.

  


End file.
